Olympians Ninja
by lovixinJhoi
Summary: The youngest twin sister of Naruto was sent to Olympus. She was raised by the Gods, as Hera tried to give the home the young girl needs. Fate has other Plans. Plans that the Olympians will not like, and it will either save one world, and destroy the other, or save both. -Crappy summary, sorry- NatsukixHarem. (ON HOLD!)
1. Chapter 1

_**So I hope you guys like it! Its kinda like a little experiment i'm doing. Its not going to be the best, but I do hope its good.**_

 _ **So hope you guys enjoy it!**_

 _No matter what the situation a family will always be there for you. Threw your darkest times, and loneliest they will be there to comfort you, and save you from the depths of loneliness. Does not matter, if you are not flesh and blood, once you find a family, your family will never leave you alone to suffer. Maybe it may take years to find the right family, but it will come. When that happens do not let go of the family. Cherish them, and love them, for they are irreplaceable._

"You can not be serious with this Minato!" I voice boomed, it can be heard all over Olympus, as the King of the Gods stared down at his demigod son. His son that had mysteriously vanished for ten years, and reapers with a red haired women by his side. Zeus had missed his favorite son very dearly, but was still angered that he had betrayed his trust, and ran away from the greeks when they most needed his skills the most.

The blond man stared confidently at his father, his hands wrapped protectively around his tense wife. "Please father. I just want to ask for your forgiveness for vanishing when I was most needed." Minato spoke, trying to calm his father, so he wont send a lightening bolt at him, and his wife. "You do not understand the situation fully well. I just wanted to inform my own father, that my wife is pregnant."

When Minato had all but appeared before Zeus during a meeting, the God was surprised to see his son. He was even more shocked to know the women he had brung with his was his wife. He had wanted to be their for his son. Watch him grow old once he declines immortality. Give his blessing to whoever Minato wanted to marry, but his son son just had to disappear for ten years. Only to come back with a wife, and tell him he was expecting a child.

All those years of silently grieving for his son, hoping that fate would have mercy, and let Minato live. Those nights he could barely look at Apollo, for he too reminded him to much of his son. The blonde messy hair, with blue eyes that rivaled with the sky. Zeus had lost all but fate in ever meeting his son, and now he had a chance, he was too overwhelmed with emotions, all he could muster is to glare at the pair before him.

Minato wanted to explain everything to father, hope Zeus would understand, but sadly he can not risk the villages safety. His only brief explanation he could come up with was, "I've been traveling new places, and learning much new stuff." Such a petty excuse. It had saden Minato to separate from his extended family, but he held to regret. He had became a powerful me, and respected by his people. He can not make himself to regret any of this, for it is just like saying he regretted ever meeting Kushina.

His beautiful red headed wife stood by his side fatefully. An arm around her already big round belly, as if trying to protect from the God before her. She had hoped a friendly meeting with Minato's father, but she did not once except for his father to start yelling at them. She was stressed out as it is, the baby room was not even done, and how her child was being so restless. Kicking her stomach, and the morning sickness never going how she had just wished for a friendly meeting.

"Minato, you have abandoned us in our time of needs. Not saying a word to us for ten years! Then you come back with this pathetic mortal, and tell me she is carrying your child!" each sentence his voice grew more angry, and venomous, as thunder can be heard outside, as several airplanes probably had already crashed, leaving Hades busy.

Minato glared at his father, his arms tightening around his pregnant wife, as he was ready to teleport out of here at any signs of danger directed towards his wife. "Father. I know I had left you at your time of need, but fate had chosen for me to be somewhere else. I can not bring myself to regret my decision for leaving," The blond's voice held power, daring for Zeus to try to harm his wife, and child.

Zeus was quite surprised at how protective his son was being. As he remembered his determination to try to court Artemis, now he is defending another women. He could sense a strange power welling up inside of them, and from the red head, he felt something dangerous within her. He did not know if it was the child growing in her, or something much darker.

"Minato. I can not accept this. You have already disappointed me to much, just leave. DO whatever you want. But if that wife of yours goes into my domain, I will strike her down." Zeus threatened, as he watched his son's face morphed into a pained one. He had planned so much for his son. For his to live a happy life. Ow if he just stayed and helped them, they could have stopped so much needless death.

"Very well father, I will go." With those final words, Minato, and his wife disappeared, leaving only a trail of leaves in behind.

"Such cruelty brother," Hades spoke, as he watched as the leaves fell to the floor, "he is your son. He probably had a good reason for disappearing all those years."

A sneer echoed through the silent room, as the wine God laughed, "Heros are always the same. They accuse us Gods if being vain, they should look at themselves. They take what they want, use what they use whoever they have, then they betray everyone around them. Ow that why I hate heros so much." Dionysus seethed.

A grim smile appeared on Hades face as he sighed. "As, our family is a bit messed up right now," Hades murmurred.

 _-two months later-_

As Hera was walking the Olympus, bathing in the sun, as she was beyond annoyed with Zeus. Ever since his son popped back in Olympus two months ago, with his pregnant wife, he had been sulking. "Honestly, if he just accepted his son," Hera muttered, as she decided to rest in the throne room. As she found herself in the throne room, she was surprised to hear a crying sound.

Startled by the sound, she quickly looked around for the source, and her eyes landed on the basket. She can see small chubby arms poking out from it, and as she grew closer to the source, she was shocked to be met with a blond haired baby. Quickly picking up the basket, she stared right back at blue eyes, as the baby seemed to calm down.

Whisker marks on her cheeks, as she was surprised to see a baby almost identical as Minato when he was born, minus the whisker marks. It was also obvious to the Goddess it was a girl. She quickly alerted the other Olympians, for an emergency meeting, as she sat at her throne, the basked still in her hands, as she slightly pinched the chubby cheeks.

It was a beautiful baby. Unlike Hephaestus, she hold no desire to toss this one out of Olympus. She felt rather protective of the little one, as her chubby finger latched onto her slender thin ones. Watching as the baby entertained herself with the finger, the other Olympians began coming, sitting in their respective thrones.

Once all twelve Olympians was all here, the King of Gods was first to speak, "Why did you call us here Hera?" Clutching onto the basket tighter, as she put on a calm facial expression. "It seems we have a rather surprised visitor," Hera spoke, her voice gentle not wanting to scare the baby.

Her eyes caught a letter, and with one hand she quickly picked it up, and opened it. She then read the contents aloud;

 ** _Dear Olympus,_**

 **** ** _I only had a short amount of time to write this, but please hear me out. If you find_** **** ** _this letter, then you must have found my beloved daughter. I'm afraid once you find this I_** **** ** _am no longer breathing. I had hoped to be able to raise my childrens up, watch them as_** **** ** _they took their first step, and say their first words, but sadly fate had other plans. My_** **** ** _little baby is named Natsuki Uzumaki. Please give her a home, and a safe place to_** **** ** _stay. Please as my last dying wish._**

 **** ** _-Sincerely,_**

 **** ** _Minato Namikaze._**

As Hera had finished reading the letter, nothing can be heard but silence. Zeus sat frozen in his throne, shocked at what the letter had contained. He looked at the basket Hera was carrying, and heard a soft giggle. His son had died. His most promising pride had died, and all that was left was not his lifeless body, but a baby resembling that he had lived in this world, that he had existed. "Hera, let me see my Granddaughter," Instead of the harsh words, it was calm. Hera stood up from her throne, and handed the child to Zeus.

As the God of the sky stared at the baby in his hands, he felt a tug at his heart. The short messy blond hair, wide curious blue eyes, the whisker marks. Everything screamed Minato. Maybe if he accepted everything, maybe if he didn't send them away, his son and daughter-in law would be alive. They would be able to see their baby grow up. The sky thundered, as the wind grew more violent. Airports having to cancel flights, as Zeus lost control of him emotions. He stared at the blue eyes, as he slowly bring his finger up to touch the child face. Only to have it be grabbed by the little chubby fingers.

She was a beauty. No doubt will be more beautiful when she grows up. "Brother, please control your emotions. If you don't stop, ill have plenty on my plate," grumbled Hades, as he tried to see the baby for himself, and see what's got the Lord of the sky all worked up.

"We'll take care of her," muttered Zeus, as he looked at the baby's toothless smile, as she stuck his finger in her mouth. "We'll give her a home, a home my son wants for her," Whispered Zeus, but they all heard him.

"I Don't understand why we will waste our times with a brat of a hero," spat the Wine God, as he glared at the basket holding his niece. "Hush Dion. It's your niece," muttered Adriane, as she soothed Dionysus, as she was sitting comfortable on his laps. She was curious about the baby as well, wanting to see her niece, even if Dionysus doesn't like it.

"Persephone, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and Hera. Go prepare a room for her," ordered Zeus, as he gently wiggled his fingers out of the chubby fingers. Natsuki then began to cry, her sobs went unnoticed by Demeter, as she quickly stood up, and cradled the child in her arms, "Hush now little one. No need to shed tears," murmured Demeter, as she stared at the bundle of joy in her arms, "No tears, and only smile," bringing her fingers up to tickle the baby gently, as Natsuki forgot her lost toy, and began to giggle.

"That is right. If you want to grow up properly, you must always have a smile on your face," Cooed Demeter, as she snuggled the baby closer to her. The other Gods watched in fascination, even Dionysus to see a baby up close. Of course it was not like they have never seen one, but to be able to get the opportunity to care for a demigod was rare, really rare, "May your life always be filled with happiness."

. "Ow Lady Demeter, if you would allow me to hold the baby as well," asked Adriane, as she stood beside the Goddess of fertility. Nodding, as Demeter gently placed Natsuki in the hands of Dionysus' wife.

"Ow isn't she just a little angel," giggle Adriane, as the blond baby began to fall to her husband, making sure not to wake the child up, "Look Dion, isn't she cute?"

"I suppose she is a cute little thing."

 _-six years later-_

"Uncle Dion!" The wine God was distracted from his drinking, and jumped when he felt a tiny person leaning on his back. Setting down his chalice, as he turned around to see who have interrupted him from his wine drinking. His angry eyes softened, once he was met with deep blue ones. "Natsu, what are you doing here? Werent you supposed to be with Poseidon in Atlanta?" Asked Dionysus, as she picked up the Natsuki, and held him in his arms.

"Uncle Idon is late!" Cheeks puffed out, as she stared at the floor angrily, arms crossed. This only caused the Wine God to chuckle in amusement, as he gently pinched the pouting girl. "Well he isn't being a good Uncle now is he?" Chuckled the God, as Natsuki tried to pull away from the God's pinching fingers.

"Sorry Natsuki. I didnt mean to be late," a soft voice spoke, as Natsuki's wide eyes gleamed with joy. Trying to wiggle out of Dionysus lap, the Wine God gently placed the young girl down. Once on her feet, Natsuki stumbly ran to the Sea God, "Uncle Idon! You're late!" Yelled the blonde girl, as Poseidon captured the girl, and swung her around.

The girl was laughing uncontrollably, as she tried catching her breath after laughing so hard. In the few years of being on Olympus, even the coldest of hearts had warmed up to her. With the help of Ariadne, Natsuki, and Dionysus had become quite close, the Winged God even lets the young blond call him, 'Dion.' Hades didn't really associate with the girl at first, but then Persephone, and Demeter built a room for her, and on Octobre she would stay in the underworld for a month. This had caused for the two to grow close, even being comfortable enough to call him, 'Uncle Hades.'

Ares fair enough was still quite harsh on the girl. He would pick on her, and make fun of her, but the other twelve Olympians knew he would never go too far with Natsuki. Aphrodite has even notice the War God become quite fond of the always excited demeanor of the whiskered girl. Poseidon has also grew close to her. The Sea God would alway watch how Natsuki was always intimidated by their present and felt bad for the girl. She didn't ask to be here with a bunch on divine immortals. So Poseidon decided to try to get close to the girl, and soon grew very fond of the bubbly girl.

Zeus and Hera instantly loved the girl. Hera wanting to give the girl a proper home, and family, while Zeus wanted to follow through with his son's dying wish.

"Well we will be off Dionysus," the Sea God addressed the God of Wine. Dionysus simply waved his hand, dismissing them, "Yes, yes run along now! Dont bother me with my drinking," with those words, the God picked up his chalice, and began to drink the sweet drink.

Poseidon nodded, and with the little girl in his hand, he teleported them to Atlanta. When Poseidon had blessed the little girl, he had given her a trident, which transform into a little trident charm, which was placed on a charm bracelet, along side with several other charms. Along with his blessing, Natsuki was able to breathe underwater, and truly enjoy Atlanta.

"This way Natsuki," Poseidon led the girl through the palace, to his throne room. In his throne room, his wife Amphitrite and Triton sitting there in their respective thrones. Scooping up the young girl in his arms again, as he walked toward his thrown. Taking a little peek at Triton, Natsuki saw they merman was glaring daggers at her, making the blond whine, and snuggle closer to Poseidon.

Sighing at his son's childish behavior, as he sat on his throne Natsuki on his laps. "Triton, please do not glare at the child," chided the Sea God, as he tried to comfort the scared child. Triton scuffed, but still glared at something else. He, and Amphitrite weren't so much accepting, not really liking the child, and how she trespassed in their boundaries.

It is not like that it is Poseidon's actual child, but still, the two can not help but hate the girl. "Why dont you take a little nap, ill just finish what i'm doing here." Cooed the God, as he gently rubbed the back of Natsuki's head.

 _-1 year later-_

"Aunt Phone?" a shy small voice called out to the Goddess. Her big doey blue eyes, stared up at the Goddess of Spring, and Queen of the Underworld. Her dark hair curled, and pooled over her shoulder. She wore a black dress, that hugged her curves, soft brown eyes stared at the young girl below her.

With a gentle caring voice of a mother, Persephone called out to the youg girl, "Yes Natsuki?" as she crouched to be eye level. Curious eyes stared at the warm chocolate brown one, "You say Uncle Hades was going to come with you here for two months, during spring." The girl spoke, blushing as she mentioned the God of the Underworld, making the Goddess giggle at the girls cuteness.

"He is with the other twelve Olympians in the throne room, would you like to go? Uncle Poseidon is there." Offered Persephone, as she gently picked up the girl in her arms, as she cooed at the giggling girl. Nodding her head vigorously as she was excited to meet her two Uncles, and the rest of her divine family.

Walking to the throne room, the excited child in her arms. Minor Gods, satyrs, nymphs, and plenty more were there to greet the pair, as they walked passed. Until Aphrodite was to return, Persephone was put in charge to take care of the blond child.

As they entered the throne room, the Gods were in there full height, and all sitting in their respective throne. The child's eyes widened, as she saw the height of the divine immortals, always shocked to see them in that height. Whatever they were discussing was shattered, as they looked at the pair. Any anger in their eyes vanished, replaced with softness as they stared at the excited child.

"Dear Natsuki. What are you doing here little one?" the soothing motherly voice asked. Persephone started to grow, so did Natsuki. When they had reached equal size with the rest, of course Natsuki still being feets smaller. Handing the child over to Hera, as she leaned against the armrest of her husband. "Mother Hera!" yelled the blond happily, as she gave her adopted mother a hug,

Returning the hug, as Hera enjoyed having a child hug her. "I heard the Uncle Hades was staying for a month, and then Aunt Phone said Uncle Idon is here!" the rushed voice made Persephone giggle at her cuteness. The blond was always so eager. "Ow I also wanted to see Father Zeus, and Uncle Hephy!"

I certain Goddess of beauty giggle at her husband's nickname, as the smith can only playfully glare it his adopted sister. Considering the child was still learning, Demeter had suggested giving nickname to the names she found difficult, until she can pronounce them properly.

"Ah, so you did not come to visit me?" The Goddess of Agriculture spoke up, fake hut in her arms. Alerted by this Natsuki instantly freed herself from the Queen of Olympus, and ran to her stepmother. "No! I came to see everyone, especially you Mother Demeter!" Natsuki said rushed, trying to cheer up the sad Goddess.

Engulfing her step-daughter in a hug, a smile graced on her lips. The girl did grow on everyone. "You guys are my family after all!"

 _-1 year later-_

"Where is she?!" a thundering voice roared, anger in his voice. Stormy gray eyes distressed, as he can not find his little princess. He glared at everyone in the room, waiting for an answer, but he had not received one. The wind was howling, as thunder boomed across the sky, fully engulfing New York in a thunderstorm. Flights being canceled because of the cruel weather. The sea was roaring, drowning several boats, as earthquakes shook across the world. The wails of the dead can even be heard in Olympus, as the fields of punishments became harsher, and cruler. Plants wilting and dying. War breaking out.

In the mortal world in was complete chaos. People saying it was the end of the world, as the Gods released their anger on the mortal world. Zeus was furious that he did not wake up with his angel by his side, finding the young girl no where on Olympus. When the other Olympians were notified by this, it was chaos. Trying to find the young girl, but it was if the girl never existed. Hades checking if she maybe have died, but did not find her soul. The Olympians did not know if this was a good thing, or bad. They do not where were their princess.

The only one who wasn't in a state of panic was Hera.

 _Flashback_

 _-Before Natsuki was born-_

"Hera," The Goddess turned around, to only be met with a blonde man. A man she despised, for he was one of the proof, of Zeus' many affair. Glaring at the man before her, she waited for him to speak. An air of authority surrounded the Queen of Olympus, as she stood straight, with her chin up.

Minato bowed his head a little, for a sign of respect, "I have a fever Lady Hera," raising a slender groom eyebrow, as Hera waited for Minato to continue. What he did next shocked her.

Minato got on his knees, and fully pressed his body on the floor, fully bowing to the Goddess. "Please. I believe fate will not be so kind to me and Kushina. We won't be able to give our child a home, a family. I want you, and the other Gods to give me, and Kushina's child a place, a place to call home, and family. Give her a family, that we won't be able to give her."

"The places I have talked about so briefly, was another dimension. Fate had decided that I needed to go to another place, and be their savior. But sadly I can't be their savior. I know I have abandoned the Gods in their time of needs, but I needed to follow fate, and hopped I will not regret it. I do not regret a single bit of it. I have found my love, and a true place to call my home."

Hera stared at the man before her, baffled at his request, but she knew far too well, how cruel fate is. "Minato Namikaze, rise." Stiffly, Minato got off he knees, and stood to his full height, his eyes held respect, and worry for his family. Hera being the Goddess of childbirth, and family felt a need to follow the Minato's request.

"You are one of the children's Zeus has conceived. You are the one of the living proof of my husbands many affair. But I am the Goddess of Marriage, Women, Childbirth, and Family. I will accept your request, but never show your face here again." Even though Hera was accepting the request, she still despised the man.

"When the time is right, she needs to go back where she belongs." Minato spoke to Hera, and the Goddess knew what needs to be done.

Thanking the Goddess one more time, before giving another bow, and vanishing. Only leaving a trail of leaves behind.

-Present-

The Goddess has sent Natsuki to where she will be needed. It was hard to let her go, to remove all memories from her, but it is what she had to do. Fate had decided that the Olympians will not get to fully raise the young girl, but decided she was needed elsewhere, destined for something else. Something that did not Involve the Gods.

As the other raged in despair, Hera sat quiet, and silently grieved for the lost of her Granddaughter.

 ** _Did you guys like it?_**

 ** _Natsukis poll, for her three main lovers_**

 _ **Zeus**_

 _ **Poseidon**_

 _ **Hades**_

 _ **Apollo**_

 _ **Hephaestus**_

 _ **Ares**_

 _ **Dionysus**_

 _ **Apollo**_

 _ **Triton**_

 _ **Thantos**_

 _ **Percy**_

 _ **Nico**_

 _ **Leo**_

 _ **Jason**_


	2. The Quest Begins!

_**Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for the long update though, and for those who are waiting for an update in '!4th Division Squad Captain,' I will post a new chapter in four days time, maybe less. Anyway lets get on to the story!**_

 _ **-Six years later-**_

 _ **-Mount Olympus-**_

 _ **-Throne room-**_

 _ **_Dionysus POV_**_

Sighing as I took a sip of my chalice, filled with diet coke. My legs crossed, as I sat comfortable on my throne, grape vines wrapping itself around me, as I decided to change my appearance for this. Instead of my chubby short figure, I had sixs packs, as I stood 6ft and 4inch. My hair still its curly locks, but there was no trace of gray, as it was pure black.. Face shaved and all. I always make myself presentable when we were called on Mount Olympus, can't let the rest of my brothers outdo me in looks.

I watched as the rest of my extended family come, and sat at their respective seats. The last one to come was Zeus. The chatter my family has stopped when the present of Zeus sent electricity in the air, making every hair on my body stand up. Hera by his side, as her legs crossed, hands folded neatly, her chin was up, and she radiated power. The King and Queen of Olympus.

In the center where the three fates; Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos. No wonder why we were rushed here. We can not keep the three fates to busy, they are after all the one who makes the lives, decided their destiny, and are the one to end it. They are called the three fates for a reason. Life. Destiny. Death.

"We have come to tell your role in fate." Lachesis spoke, as her sister Clotho finally showed us the talismen she was holding, and my breath was caught in my throat. The most beautiful being I have ever seen. Pale skin, that seem to glow. Golden blond hair curled to perfection pooled over her shoulder, making her look like an angel. Deep blue eyes seem to radiate happiness, almost as if it were staring at you. Whisker marks just added all to the exquisite features. Chin rested at the palm of her hands, as a silver charm bracelet hung loosely on the wrist. Natsuki. My little Princess.

"We have made her just for the Gods." Clotho spoke, "A shared consort for the Gods," Lachesis spoke gently. "Find her, cherish her, and show her the things she had lost," Lachesis' made it sound like a quest, as I strained my ears to hear every word.

"She shall either save both worlds, save one only and let the other perish, or let both perish." Atropos finished.

The air around us seemed to have colden, as electricity was more stronger,making my skin tingle. "What do you mean by shared consort?" roared Zeus, as his lightning bolt in his hands, glaring at the Three Fates.

"A shared love for the male Olympians," Lachesis spoke once again,"Do not try to resist fate, or she will die." Once again finished Atropos.

My face paled as I heard the word come out of her mouth. We do not have a choice whether we want Natsuki to be our consort, if we refuse she will die. "We must go. We have plenty to do." Clotho spoke in a hush tone, and the three disappeared, leaving us to think about their words.

"That means I must bed my own niece," Apollo muttered to himself, if I am correct. He does not seem bothered by this thought. I myself is disturbed by this thought. Of course I had bed plenty of people, some even my own siblings, but Natsuki seemed different. I raised her.

I looked over at Hera, and saw her visibly tense. It must be hard to know she had raised her own husband's concerts. We all pondered at the thought before Athena brung us out of our thinkinking. "Instead of stressing over being concerts of Natsuki, we should find her first." Of course. We cant do anything with the whole being Natsuki's lover, if we do not even know where the girl is.

My eyes scanned over the room, and my eyes locked with Hera,

 _ **_Normal POV_**_

Hera just wanted to disappear, and hide for all eternity. As her eye met with Dionysus, she knew that the God of Wine knew that it was Hera who had hid the child. "Where is Natsuki Hera?" His somber voice, threatening and hard. The other Olympians stared at the Queen of Olympus in surprise. The Goddess herself was fidgeting, grief found its way in her system.

"Do not make me repeat myself Hera. Where is she?" Dionysus knew he was standing in thin ice. He was talking to the Queen of God with disrespect. But he did not care, all he cared about was having Natsuki by her side. "I sent her where she will be needed," whispered Her, her tone filled with grief and pain. If they were not Gods, they would not be able to hear it.

"Hera!" Zeus stood up, static building up in the room, as he glared angrily at his wife. Hera hung her head low, as she thought about her punishment. "I can not bring myself to regret what I did. Natsuki belonged somewhere else. That somewhere is not with us." Athena was able to hear the pain and grief of Her words, while the others were too blind with rage.

"Fate had decided Hera would be the one to start this destiny." Athena spoke, her voice calm as she stared at Her, soft tender eyes. She knew the pain the Queen of Olympus must be going threw. "Fate had decided that Hera would be the one to place Natsuki were she needed to be. Now Fate had decided that she would lead us to her." Athena spoke, more strength in the voice, making Zeus calm down.

"Hera. Where is she," it was Zeus had spoken the question, as he sat down, and stared more calmly at his wife. "The place where she was born. The place where Minato had disappeared for ten years. Her home." It pained her greatly to say the last, for she wanted to be Natsuki's one and only home.

"To another dimension," Hera finished, as her shoulders sagged. Distress was clearly on her face. Her usual confident exterior, her chin up, pride greater than the galaxy, was washed away, as she drooped on her throne. Her pride gone, as she felt grief take over her. All she wanted was her baby in her arms.

Zeus stared at his wife, and threw the connection he felt her emotion. He grunted a little, before clenching his jaw. It must be hard to know that you raised someone who was going to be your husband's consort. Aphrodite both eyes Hephaestus and Ares. Not knowing what she should feel about this whole ordeal. Hades and Poseidon both did not enjoy the situation. Hades was going to be unloyal to Persephone, same to Poseidon with Amphitrite. Amphitrite already was not pleased with Natsuki, but what would happen if her husband was be unloyal just to save Natsuki's life.

Apollo was not bothered with the fact at all. He already knew what a beauty Natsuki was, and even if Fate was not to tell them about the consort part, he would have still pursue Natsuki, and try to wed her. The Sun God knew Natsuki was obviously going to be a heartbreaker in the future, but he was happy about getting to be Natsuki's concert. After all Greeks are all about incest.

Dionysus was disturbed about bedding his niece, but he can not ignore the attraction he felt toward Natsuki when he saw the tapestry of her. He wanted to be faithful as possible to his wife, so he does not know how to tell his beloved about this. The thought made him pale. Adriane was like a mother to Natsuki.

Hephaestus had a small blush on his face, thinking how the masterpiece known as Natsuki was going to be his consort as well. He did love Aphrodite, but even Natsuki looked more beautiful than the Goddess of beauty as well. Ares did not care. He did not want his little dummy to die, so he would bed the girl in first sight if need be. As Ares would like to put it, 'shes one sexy piece. I'll tap that ass of hers.' Hermes was only slightly bothered by that fact, but was more pleased to have his pranking buddy back. Or more like pranking lover.

Zeus. Zeus did not really care. Like Apollo he knew Natsuki would be a beauty, and would try to make advances towards Natsuki. Now he had more of a legible excuse to do so, he is trying to save her life after all. The King of Olympus had slept with many, all but one night stands. With Natsuki though, he wanted it to be more than a one night stand.

Aphrodite was silently squealing in delight. This would make such an interesting love story. Imagine how her little niece would be on all four, Gods fucking her senseless. She was even coming up with a potion to make Natsuki a virgin forever. Even if she gets shagged, she will be a virgin, so the Gods can enjoy her for all eternity. Ow how she loved a good love story. She didn't even mind if it was her own husband, or her boyfriend.

Artemis was displeased with the though. She wanted Natsuki to join the hunt when she grew older, but now she knew it was impossible. After all she was going to become the consort for the Gods.

Hera felt like she was being teared apart. Having to deal with the pain of sending her own daughter away, but to know she would be sleeping with her husband. Hera and Zeus were like parents to Natsuki, but to think Natsuki's own grandfather was going to shag her.

"Hera, you can send us to were Natsuki is?" Athena spoke, already getting to the point. Athena was not all bothered with the fact Natsuki was going to be a consort for the gods. She felt fine with the whole idea. She just wants Natsuki to be happy, and if she's happy being with the Gods, then shes fine as well.

"Yes. I believe two weeks before Natsuki was given to us, Minato dropped by. After accepting a deal with him raise his daughter, and send her back to where she was born, he taught me a seal. A seal which allows me to open up a dimension to where Natsuki was born." Explained Her, as she remembered having to practise days and nights to perfect the seal, to insure Natsuki's safety. When she was able to master it, she decided to see where she was going to send her granddaughter.

It was a strange place. There were not electronics, and instead of fancy big cities, it where villages. She had done a little bit of research, and realized just how different it is. It was a place filled with ninjas. Ninjas that have this weird thing called chakra, which allows them to do all sorts of things. That the whole new dimension was divided to five different villages. It had fascinated Her. She had found out she was suppose to send Natsuki to the Village of the Leaf, and was please to say she liked that village the most.

Zeus was somewhat displeased to hear that Minato and Hera had went behind his back, but kept silence. "The Gods should go to Natsuki, while us Goddess will take care of Olympus. We will visit time to time. The Gods have a bigger role there than us. I suggest bringing Thanatos, Triton, Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez. I have a feeling those people will also be important." Athena spoke, her voice was firm, and left no room for arguing. She was the Goddess of Wisdom after all.

"We shall depart in a week. Hera I need you to set up that portal to that dimension. I also suggest we go tell our sons about this." The King of Olympus spoke, as he waved his hands, dreaming the meeting over.

Slowly one by one, all of the Olympians vanished. The only one left to stay was Hera.

 _ **-One day after the meeting-**_

 _ **-In Atlantis, with Triton-**_

 _ **-Poseidon's POV-**_

Sighing as I ate my food silently, Triton sitting next to me. Amphitriti had left to spend some time with Persephone, and Hera, leaving me and my son alone. My mind was still concentrated with the thought of my little Foxy Princess. To finally have her in my arms again. Of course I probably won't be able to snuggle her up in my arms like I use to, but just to have her in my arms sent jolt of warmth threw my body.

I missed my Foxy Princess, always having dreams of her back in my arms, still the same little girl. Now ever since I caught a glimpse of her more grown up version, my dream turned into lustful ones. Having her beneath me, eyes clouded with lust, as she screamed my name, when I took her.

My behavior has been more sloppy, causing Amphitriti to become worried, along with Triton. "Father are you alright?" my eyes snapped up, and saw the concerned look of Triton. I let another sigh past my lips, as I put my fork and spoon down. "It it something to do with the meeting yesterday," pestered my son.

Slightly nodding my head, and decided to tell my son what the meeting was about. "About that meeting. It was regarding about Natsuki." I watched as my sons face turned into a sneer. His green eyes held obvious distaste, as he clicked his tongue. "That girl that ran away?"

I never knew why my son hated Natsuki. Natsuki was easy to get along with. She had a big heart, and just wanted to be friends with everyone. But my wife and son seem to despise her. I was scared that one day I have to pick between them. I dont want to pick between them. It was already difficult with Percy and Triton, but I cant bear to choose between Natsuki, and my own little family. If I was given the situation I had to choose between my own family and Natsuki, I was sad to say I would pick my own family.

I love Natsuki dearly, but i'm afraid I love my own family more.

"Yes. In a week or so, me and the other Olympian Gods will be going to another dimension for a quest the faith had sent us on. Athen thought it would be wise to bring you." I explained, hoping my son would agree if I mentioned Athena. Honestly my son had took a liking to her, and I do not understand why. Athena was just a stuck up person. Always had her nose stuck in a book, and when you make a silly mistake she would rant at you for hours about being more wise.

I saw Triton's face beam up at the mention of the Goddess, as he he nodded his head, "If Lady Athena said so, then I suppose I must go with you. But may I ask what this quest was about?" Shaking my head at my son's lack of taste in women, before answering him, "Ill explain when we have everyone gathered"

My son nodded, before the two of us continued to eat in silence.

 _ **-Next day-**_

 _ **-Camp Half-Blood-**_

 _ **-Poseidon's cabin-**_

 _ **Poseidon's POV**_

The next day I decided to tell Percy about the quest. So he can be prepared and all. It was around afternoon already, and Percy should be back at his cabin already. Closing my eyes, as I imagined my cabin. I felt myself being carried by the wind, and when I opened my eyes, I was in the center of my own cabin. I looked around, and saw a startled Percy. It looked like he fell off the bed because, he was sitting on the floor, his clothes all wrinkled, and his messy black hair.

"D-Dad!" Chuckling as Percy quickly stood, and fixed himself up, "What are you doing here?" Sitting myself down at the edge of the bed, and watched as Percy sat himself next to me. "I was just letting you know that there will be a quest you will be sent on."

"A quest?"

"Yes a quest. I am coming along as well. Also with the other Gods, and I believe six other. I was just here to tell you. I can't stay too long, I can already hear my brother complaining. We will be leaving Saturday. I want you to come to Olympus by then."

Before he could reply, I patted his shoulders, before teleporting myself back in Atlantis.

 _ **-Four day after the meeting-**_

 _ **-In the underworld-**_

 _ **-In the living room-**_

 _ **_Nico POV_**_

I warily stood by Thanatos's side, waiting for my father to speak. He called me from camp, saying he had something important to tell me. So I shadow traveled here. I was slightly exhausted from having to travel that far, but stood straight none the less. Persephone was sitting beside my father on the couch. "Thanatos, Nico." I slightly flinched a little at my father's cold voice, before straightening myself out again.

"I just wanted to inform you two that on Saturday me, and you two will be leaving for a quest. The Gods, and a few others will be with us. It is a rather important mission, so I want you guys prepared for it.

A mission with my father and Thantos? The other Gods. "Father, I though Gods cannot interfere with quests of the demigods." I spoke, as I prepared myself if he decided to yell at me for questioning him. Instead he sighed, and waved his hands slightly, "It's different this time. Fate had given us this quest, so we must oblige.

Fate? Why would Fate give the Gods a quest. A quest with other demigods none the less. Deciding not to question my father any further, me and Thanatos nodded, before excusing ourselves. I shadow traveled back to the Hades cabin, where I decided to start packing my things.

I wondered about the quest. It wasn't too long ago when we were done with the other quest. The doors of death. Tartarus. The giants. A shudder when across my mind as memories started to flood back. I've been haunted with those when I slept. There were times I never wanted to even sleep, the nightmares were just too cruel. At least Percy and Annabeth had eachother to cope with, I had no body.

 _ **-Five days after the meeting-**_

 _ **-Zeus's Cabin-**_

 _ **_Jupiter' POV_**_

I sighed as I felt my Greek form wanting to take over, but I pushed the urge down, and entered my greeks forms cabin The urge to burn this place down suddenly entered my mind, as I looked at the awful taste of my greek counterpart. Scanning my eyes threw the golden room, before I found my son sitting on the edge of the bed. His golden tresses combed smoothly, glasses on. I wanted to smite him when I saw he was wearing the hideous orange tshirt.

"Son," Jason was startled, as he quickly jumped up, and drew his sword. Once his eyes met with my, he put it down. "Lord Jupiter!" Waving my hands slightly when I saw he was about to bow down to me. I had no desire for my son to bow down to me. After all he was my greatest pride.

Walking up to him, my toga loosely falling off my shoulders, as I faced my son. "Son. I had come here to inform you about a new quest. A very important one. It is regrading about a very important person." I felt myself getting possessive, and protected over Natsuki. My Greek side only thought about bedding the girl, and nothing else. As for me, I wanted to cherish, and worship my Foxy Princess. I did not just want Natsuki to be my little fuck buddy, but I wanted her to be my lover.

"On this coming Saturday I want you to go to Mount Olympus, and meet me there. I will tell you more about this quest." Giving my son another glance, before letting my geek side take over. My white toga was soon replaced by a suit, as I felt my Roman side subsiding, and my Greek side taking over.

Glancing at my Roman son, before teleporting back to Mount Olympus.

 _ **-one day before the mission-**_

 _ **-Bunker 9-**_

 _ **_Heaphustus POV_**_

As I forced myself to put down my project I was looking at, as I forgot to tell my son about the quest. Slightly scolding myself as I gave my son little time to prepare, as I teleported myself to bunker nine, where I knew he would be.

Once I was standing in a dark cave, I saw my son standing there. Grease all over him, as his clothes were burnt, his black hair slicked with grease, as he was working on a new project. Thats my boy!

Coming up to him, and roughly giving him a pat on the back. He jumped a little, before setting down whatever he was working on. "Dad! What are you doing here!" Leo asked, as he stared at me. His goggles hanging loosely on his forehead.

"There will be a quest tomorrow. Im sorry for not telling you sooner, but I got caught up in some work. I want you to go to Mount Olympus in the afternoon tomorrow. I'll tell you more about the quest. Now tell me what you're working on."

Me and Leo spent some time together, working and building some things. By the time I left, it was already sun down.

 _ **-Day of the mission-**_

 _ **-In the throne room-**_

 _ **_Normal POV_**_

The day had finally come. The three fates where in the throne room once again, but they were busying themselves. Cutting lives, making new one, and making destiny. The twelve Olympians where seated in their thrones, in their human size. All waiting for everyone to be gathered. Hera had already set up the seal, and was ready to be used.

Thanatos had came along with Hades, and was waiting by his throne. Nico to was standing in front of the Gods. The first one of the demigods here, because she shadow traveled here. Triton came after a few minutes Nico did, and was to standing by his father's throne.

Percy and Jason came together, as they stood by Nico quietly, waiting for Leo to finally come. By the time Leo did come, the Gods were already restless. Leo came tumbling in, he was in a rush, this morning he was working on a new project, and lost track of time.

"Now that everyone is here, the Fate will give us the prophecy," Zeus spoke, as he stared at the Three Fates to finally give the prophecy.

" _A Consort of peace_

 _Twins of a hero._

 _14 will lead her to her destiny._

 _Restore her lost memories._

 _Replace what was taken from her._

 _She will make her final stand as a mortal._

 _An Uzumaki will take its last breath._

 _Go to the leaves, and find what is hidden._

 _She shall either save both worlds,_

 _Save one and let one one perish,_

 _Or let both perish._

 _A Goddess that is loved, or feared."_

Once the Fates where done, with a wave of their hands they disappeared. Continuing making fates. Everyone in the room thought about the prophecy. Athena trying to decipher it, as she thought about what the Fates had said. "We already now Natsuki will be a consort for the Gods, but twins? That must mean Natsuki has a brother. 14 is the ones who will be going on the quest, so they will be the one deciding Natsuki's fate. You must find away to bring back Natsuki's memories of us. Replace what was taken from her? Something must have been stolen. You must find it, and make sure Natsuki gets it. Final stand as a mortal? From the last line of the prophecy she will become a Goddess that is loved or feared. Natsuki or her brother will die. I believe it will be her brother, considering Natsuki will be a Goddess. Something must be hidden in leaves I suppose. I do not understand that part. And the other three lines are straightforward."

The demigods who did not know anything about this Natsuki person was confused. The prophecy was still fresh in their heads. "Another great prophecy," Nico spoke, as he recalled what is said. A shiver broke there is spine, as he imagined the challenges that they will face. 'No, its different now. The Gods are with us," Nico tried to assure himself, but still felt uneasy.

"Who is this Natsuki person?" Jason spoke, as he tried recalling if he ever met her.

Apollo was the one to speak. He was left dazed about the whole prophecy, because he already saw it coming. "Natsuki. Like the prophecy said. A consort for the Gods. A child of a hero. A very important person to us Olympians."

Dionysus was still thinking about the prophecy. Thinking how Natsuki had a brother. All he wanted to do was just have a glass of wine.

"When I became a God, I never agreed to any of this."

_Hera POV_

My shoulder where tense, as I felt Zeus become restless. I was to come along with them, and show them where Natsuki was. I was hoping to be able to see her after all these years, but Zeus forbade me. Saying that I will just show them where Natsuki was, and leave and go back to Olympus. During my little investigation around the village, I already knew Natsuki had a older twin brother. I stumbled upon him, he was only about four years old. He was a very active one.

He looked like the boy version of Natsuki. But unlike her, Natsuki was a lot more calmer than her older brother Naruto.

When the discussion was done, it was finally time to depart. I watched as Aphrodite slipped something into Ares hand, before giving him a wink, and going back to sit on their thrones. I led the men to the portal. With one final sharp breath, I went it, and felt the same tug at my heart when I new I can't ever have Natsuki in my arms like they use to. No. She will be in my husbands arms.

 ** _Did you guys like it?_**

 ** _Natsukis poll, for her three main lovers_**

 _ **Zeus**_

 _ **Poseidon**_

 _ **Hades**_

 _ **Apollo-1**_

 _ **Hephaestus**_

 _ **Ares**_

 _ **Dionysus-1**_

 _ **Apollo**_

 _ **Triton**_

 _ **Thantos-1**_

 _ **Percy-1**_

 _ **Nico**_

 _ **Leo-1**_

 _ **Jason-1**_

 _ **Okay so what off to great start! Im just gonna let you guys know, I really hope Dionysus gets to be one of Natsukis three main lover.**_

 _ **If you don't know why Im giving Natsuki three main lovers, there just going to spend more time with Natsuki more then the rest. Like there going to comfort her, be by her side. You know! Those type of things!**_


	3. Foxy Princess

_**So don't get mad it me! I know, I know I didn't upload in such a long time. I've been just trying to get use to too school and everything, but once I am use to is, I will update a lot more!**_

 _ **Any way lets just get on with the chapter!**_

 _Family isn't always blood._

 _It's the people in your life who want you in theirs._

 _The one who accept you for who you are._

 _The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and_

 _who will love you no matter what._

 _-Unknown_

 **-The Village Hidden in the leaves-**

 **-A mile away from the gates-**

 **_Dionysus POV_**

I wearily looked around my surrounding. This place was covered by the trees, and the leaves. We've been walking for about thirty minutes already, and it seems like this place was just filled with trees. It was a calm place, it seems like no human touched it. There were occasional sounds coming from bushes, but it turns out it was just some animal. It was also snowing. The snow covering the trees, as it sparkled in the sunlight.

Hera who was our guide came to a stop. She turned around to face us. She had a grim look on her face, "Keep going forward. You are about a mile away from the village she is staying at. I do not know if everything is still the same, but I can only hope it is." She then began to walk back to the portal, her shoulders slumped.

"Well lets get going!" Percy spoke, as he took the lead with Jason. It was an interesting sight indeed. Both boys seem to try to outwalk the other. There were occasional glares, but nothing else. Nico was trailing behind the two, but still kept his distance.

I was eager to see Natsuki again. I knew everyone was. Well except the demigods, and Triton. Even Thanatos was excited. My Father Zeus had changed his appearance making himself look younger, about in his twenties. Same goes for Poseidon. All the Gods had changed their appearance, hoping to try to gain Natsuki's attention first.

By the time we had reached our destination, to say the least I was more than impressed. It was like Japanese village. It was more unique though. A large wooden wall surrounded the village, as their was a large gate open. Their was this weird symbol on the top of a gate, almost resembling the leaves. As we entered the gates, we were stopped by a man. He had long spiky black hair. A strip of white bandage running across his nose. A colored marking on his chin. He wore rather weird clothing. He wore a forehead protector, with the same symbol on it, like the one on the gate. He also wore a flak jacket.

"Hello. My name it Kotetsu. How may I help you people?" The man named Kotetsu spoke. Zeus was the one to speak first, "Um. Do you know a person that goes by Natsuki Uzumaki." Kotetsu gave a sceptic look before nodding. "Yeah. I'll go get her right now. Just stay here."

He then turned around, and began to run. "Who is this Natsuki person Dad?" Percy asked Uncle Poseidon. Uncle just turned around, and gave him a warm smile. Turning out from the scene, as I looked around the village. Villagers where walking around, some doing business, carrying groceries, or simply just taking a stroll around the village. It was quite a nice pleasant village. I wonder if Natsuki likes it.

Soon the man Kotetsu came back. But with the Foxy Princess by his side. My heart stopped right then and there. She was even more beautiful in person. Her blond locks were tied up in a ponytail. Pieces of her hair framed her face. The same dazzling blue eyes, gleamed with the same curiosity years ago. The same whisker marks making her have a foxy look. She wore some denim jeans, with an unbuttoned black trenchcoat. She was black hunting boots, and she was the same head protecter as Kotetsu did.

She looked so beautiful. Looking at her sparked something in my heart. I wanted her in my arms, and shower her in tender kisses. Have a glass of wine with her. A faint blush crept it way on my cheeks, as I took in her appearance once more. She looks more beautiful than that of Aphrodite.

 **_Zeus POV_**

Natsuki was a sight to be seen. She had grown over the past years, as her curves were clearly evident, even with the trenchcoat on. A warm feeling spread through my bodies, as I saw her curious eyes, a mischievous smile frozen on her lips. Instead of the little grand daughter I knew years ago, she was a beautiful women, a women worthy for the Gods.

 **_Poseidon POV_**

All those lustful dreams of Natsuki threw the past week came back in mind. I thought the talismen of her looked extraordinary, but in person she seemed like that type of person that should not have existed. A mortal more beautiful than the seas.

 **_Hades POV_**

I can only stare at her. The way she looked at us, it was obvious she had no clue who we are. All I wanted to do was sweep her off my feet. A beauty like that can only be a sin. She can not be real, no mortal was as gorgeous.

 **_Apollo POV_**

A goofy grin was probably adorned on my face. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was my sister! She's gotten quite a lot from my half brother Minato. The blond hair. blue eyes with hints of green. I also know she had also inherited a lot from her mother, even if I briefly saw Kushina. Such a beauty.

 **_Hermes POV_**

Ow I can only imagine all the pranks we can together. I can see the mischievousness from me, and bring so many memories. All those pranks we did together. I remember how we painted all the thrones orange, of course just for us Gods, not the Goddess, Natsuki loves them too much to anger them. Not like they can even give a glare to her.

 **_Ares POV_**

She still seems like the same old, week girl I knew. She grew, but we were all still taller then her. But what I was impressed by was her carrying a sword by her waist. She was always too much of a softy to harm a fly. So when a wild fox came neer during a walk in the mortals woods, being the idiot she is, she didn't run, or try to kill it. No. She befriended the damn fox. She named it Kyu. Its still up at Olympus, always waiting by the room Natsuki use to stay in, waiting for her to come back. Damn fox to loyal.

 **_Heaphuastus POV_**

A masterpiece. Even I can not make something that perfect. My heart slightly fluttered. Thinking a masterpiece like that would be mine, made a small blush appear on my cheeks. My finger fidgeted. as I craved to hold Natsuki in my arms, make sure she stays perfect.

 **_Thanatos POV_**

I remember Natsuki. Yes. The Underworld was never as cheerful when Natsuki was around. When I had meetings with Hades, sometimes the blonde was seated on Hades or Persephone lap, busying herself by admiring a precious jewels Hades had summoned for her as a present. Me and her had never gotten close, but I admired her innocence from afar.

 **_Triton POV_**

My mind was drawn away from Lady Athena, as I stared at the brat in front of me. Except she wasn't the annoying six year old any more. She grew up. Like alot. She was still the annoying brat I knew no matter how much she had changed.

 **_Percy POV_**

I stared at the strange person. She seemed to have gotten the rest of the Gods attention. She was beautiful. Of course Annabeth is more beautiful. A grimace laced my lips, as I remembered me and Annabeth aren't together anymore.

 **_Jason POV_**

Staring at the unknown person before me, as I tried to make out this person. She seems harmless enough, but that sword by her side says otherwise. I wonder how the Gods knew her. From my perspective she just seems like an ordinary person to me.

 **_Leo POV_**

I wonder who this girl is. She's really beautiful. Maybe she liked to build things to? Nah! A pretty girl like that probably doesn't like getting her hands dirty. Know that I think about it she looks alot like Aphrodite. Except of green eyes, like the one Aphrodite has, she has dark blue eyes. Everything but her eyes though looks like Aphrodite.

 **_Normal POV_**

The Gods admired Natsuki. They could not help but think just how much Natsuki had grown up. By just a glance, she had sparked something, something that was forgotten.

Natsuki stood by Kotetsu, staring at the strange people. She had no clue how these men knew her, she had no memories of ever meeting them. Something inside her told her otherwise. She felt as if these people where very important to her. "Kotetsu. Do you know who they are," Kotetsu just shook his head, "No. They requested for you though. They don't seem harmless, maybe bring them to the Hokage."

Nodding her head, as she took a step forward, "Hey! I'm Natsuki Uzumaki. Please to meet you!" The Gods felt weak in the knees, as they hurriedly introduced each other, the demigods greeted themselves, more calmly than the Gods. The only one who didn't introduce themselves was Triton.

"I don't really know you guys. So why don't I just bring you guys to the Hokage?" Zeus nodded, Hera had informed him about the new dimension. How each of them had a leader. Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage. All leader of different villages. He was also informed, with the rest about the strange abilities that these people have.

Soon all of them made their way to the Hokage's mansion. The Gods were hoping to get a chance to talk to Natsuki, but the Foxy Princess seemed more interested in Triton, much to his annoyance. "So what your name? You didn't introduce yourself." Giving the blond a cold glare, before ignoring her, and walking faster. Natsuki stood still for a moment, before jogging to catchup with the rest of the group.

She then settled herself on getting to know Hades. "Your name it Hades right?" The God of the Underworld nodded, giving the girl a gentle smile. "That a cool name! Does it like stand for something? I remember hearing it somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Natsuki. Who the hell are these people?"

Said girl stopped, walking and turned to the source of the voice.

"Oh. Hey Naruto!"

 ** _Did you guys like it?_**

 ** _Natsukis poll, for her three main lovers_**

 _ **Zeus**_

 _ **Poseidon**_

 _ **Hades-3**_

 _ **Apollo-1**_

 _ **Hephaestus-1**_

 _ **Ares**_

 _ **Dionysus-5**_

 _ **Apollo-3**_

 _ **Triton**_

 _ **Thantos-2**_

 _ **Percy-4**_

 _ **Nico-1**_

 _ **Leo-1**_

 _ **Jason-3**_

 _ **Okay so what off to great start! Im just gonna let you guys know, I really hope Dionysus gets to be one of Natsukis three main lover.**_

 _ **If you don't know why Im giving Natsuki three main lovers, there just going to spend more time with Natsuki more then the rest. Like there going to comfort her, be by her side. You know! Those type of things!**_


	4. Meet the big Brother!

_**To lazy to write an AU.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the story!**_

-Natsuki POV-

I waved to my twin, as he came walking toward me, and the strange people behind me. I watched as he warily made his way by my side, before wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. Giggling slightly at how cute he was acting before I playfully punched him on his arms. "I was just taking them to Lady Tsunade, wanna come?" I asked him, as I continued my way to the Hokage mansion.

"I guess. Do you know who they are?" Shaking my head, as I felt a headache coming. My mind was confusing me. I obviously never met these weird people, but in the back of my head I felt like they were very important people, I just don't know how. I can sense untapped chakra in them, very powerful chakra which made me be guarded.

You would think with people with such a strong chakra, would have used it, and be a ninja, but their powers are untapped, untainted. I can tell its strong, very strong. We have to be very wary of these people, 14 of them. 14 of untouched chakra. 14 new ninjas.

A silly grin made its way to my face, as I started to drag Naruto faster, slightly skipping. Can't wait to tell Granny Tsunade about my plan.

With so much untapped potential it would be a waste not to train them. With the proper training they can move up ranks very quickly. So much power radiating off them. Maybe Granny Tsunade will allow me to find suitable sensei's for them, and maybe they can be loyal to the village. Plus they were also handsome, no point in denying that.

Once we reached the Hokage mansion, I quickly ushered them in, and stepped into the warm cosy building. Walking up to the receptionist, as a women named Kora was seated behind the counter, doing some paper work. "Hello ." The women jumped a little, before adjusting her square glasses, and stared at me surprised with her honey brown eyes.

"Natsuki. I wasn't expecting you until the evening." Kora spoke, as she flipped through her schedule of the list of meeting for the Hokage. Kora was in her mid thirties, already with three kids, and a active ninja husband. She started working at the mansion about three years ago. From the files I read about her, she wanted to continue working, but didn't want to be far away from her children's, and started to work here.

Kora had her black hair, with hint of gray tied into a neat bun. She was paler than most, and she already started to wrinkle. Her smile lines evidence of the joy she had in her life. She had honey suckkle eyes, which always held a gentleness in them. Kora preferred to wear dark gray pencil skirt, a white button up, with a deep gray blazer over it. A very professional person. She was always a sweet, and loving person. She was also such a wonderful mother, and wife.

Silently gesturing for the people behind me, as I leaned against the counter, with Naruto by my side, "I was just taking some confused people to see the Hokage. The claim to know me, but I have no idea who they are." Lie. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know them very clearly.

Nodding, Kora wrote in her already filled up notebook, before gesturing to where Tsunade's office is. Giving her a grateful smile, before walking down the quiet hallway. Most people are probably at home, in the warmth of their house. I wonder if Amanda already made us some hot chocolate, with chocolate chip cookies. That sounds really nice right now. **(If you don't know Amanda, she's practically the maid of Natsuki. She's one of my Oc's from one of my other stories called 14th Division Squad Captain. I'll make a chapter about my Oc's so you don't get confused with them)**

Shaking the delicious thought out of my head, as I opened the door leading to Granny Tsunade. "Granny Tsunade!" I spoke in a sing song voice, as I skipped my way to where the leader of our village was sitting. Stack of paper piled high, as Granny was angrily glaring at all the work.

Watching as she snapped her head up, and I met her emerald eyes. "I wasn't expecting you until three hours," giving her a goofy grin, as I nudged my head to the people behind me.

-Normal POV-

As the room was tense, no one made a sound. It started to snow harder, as the wind became more rushed. The howling of the raging wind could be heard inside the building. Natsuki shivered slightly from the cold, before giving the Hokage a goofy smile. "They came up to the village, claiming to know me. Don't know who the hell they are."

Naruto, who was standing by his sister's side, finally decided to leave the bubbly blond girl, and made himself comfortable on the couch. Legs stretched, and rested upon the wooden coffe table, arms stretched on the couch, as he stormy blue eyes stared at the mysterious people before him. His eyes mainly of the King of Olympus, finding him somewhat familiar.

Natsuki had made herself comfortable, by propping herself up on the oak wood desk in the office. her legs crossed. Laying slightly back, her arms propping her up. She too stared questioningly at the group of people. Paler blue eyes scanning each person's face, but mingled on three faces. **(For the three people who she stared at longer, it's up to you guys. Make sure you vote for Natsuki's three main lovers!)**

The Hokage had stopped doing her paperwork, and busied herself by examining the newcomers, who had dared come into her village uninvited. Her chin was rested in the palm of her hands, as her green eyes flickered from person to person, trying to sort each one out. Boobs showing a bit too much for the Gods comfort. **(Lol, I had to just add that!)**

Both Gods, and demigods felt a bit nervous. The palm of their hands sweating slightly as they waited for the leader of the village to talk. Of course the Gods eyes were trained on Natsuki. They had missed her gravely, and wished to know more what she had been up to. It was obvious she had changed immensely. She wasn't the clueless girl anymore. She seemed more wiser. Natsuki also seem to be carrying an air of power around her.

They were also interested in her brother. They see the protectiveness Naruto displays for his sister. It was obvious he cared for Natsuki a lot, which put the Gods on edge. What happens if Naruto finds out the lustful dreams they have about Natsuki. The Gods would rather face the giants again, then face a protective brothers rath.

"Hera sent me a letter about your arrival. I already made preparations," Tsunade was the first to break the silence, as Natsuki turned around, to stare at the Hokage in shock. "You know them Lady Tsunade?" the surprise was clearly evidence in her voice, as Natsu wondered how the Granny knew them.

Naruto only glared at them, as he caught Apollo staring lustfully at Natsuki, making the Narutos protective brotherly side surface. No one, and he means no one will ever touch his little sister.

"Yes, they are allies with the village. I've had Amanda prepare rooms for them in your mansion," Tsunade replied to the curious blond. Huffing, as Natsuki felt annoyed, annoyed that the Hokage didn't even ask for permission if they strange people can stay at her, and Naruto's mansion!

 ** _Did you guys like it?_**

 ** _Natsukis poll, for her three main lovers_**

 _ **Zeus**_

 _ **Poseidon-1**_

 _ **Hades-8**_

 _ **Apollo-2**_

 _ **Hephaestus-2**_

 _ **Ares**_

 _ **Dionysus-9**_

 _ **Apollo-3**_

 _ **Triton-2**_

 _ **Thantos-4**_

 _ **Percy-4**_

 _ **Nico-1**_

 _ **Leo-1**_

 _ **Jason-3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, sorry for the long wait! I took a little break from writing because I really needed to focus more on school. I've been getting D's and C's, and I realized I needed to give school my undivided attention. But I still want to write for you guys, so ill update every saturday. But Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **-When Natsuki was five years old.**_

"What is this place?" a small frail voice spoke, as she stared mesmerised at the building. Underwater castle to be more exact. She was snuggled up to a man's chest, as she giggled when merpeople came, and greeted the man, and the young girl. "This place is Atlantis."

 _ **-Present time-**_

 _ **_Normal POV_**_

"Atlantis." It was barely a whisper, but the Gods heard all too clear what Natsuki had said. Blue eyes stared at the silver charm bracelet on her wrist, as she brung a delicate finger to play with the trident charm. She felt a warm feeling engulf her, as she silently murmured the word again, trying to figure out what is was, and what it meant to her. Her head throbbed, as she brung her fingers to gently massage her forehead, trying to sooth the pain.

As the pain eased, her brother had already came up to her, arms clutching her right arm gently, worried eyes scanning over the Princess body, "Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Naruto knew the answer. She was in pain, and he felt it. It was the bond they had, they were twins. They felt each other's emotions, when they are sad, or nervous. When one of them gets injured, the other can feel it. So when Natsuki's head started to throb and hurt, Naruto immediately felt it.

Natsuki had attempted to figure out her past, the eight years she couldn't remember. Tsunade had attempted to try to bring her memories back, but it seemed impossible. Every few months, Natsuki would get visions, it small and brief, nothing much. This was the most detailed one of them yet, but it was still so vague. When the pain finally subsided, she gave her worrying brother a small smile, "Sorry, just a little headache." Unconvinced, as Naruto helped his sister off the desk, to sit on the cushioned couch. Gently bring his fingers to Natsuki's forehead, as faint green light engulfed his hands. Finally making sure Natsuki was unharmed, the green light faded back into his hands. Sitting down next to his sister, as he grabbed her hand, and started to play with it.

 **Yeah so what! I made Naruto smarter and stronger! Problem!?**

The Gods watching this interaction, some finding jealousy, while the rest find it rather touching. "If it won't be too much to ask, Naruto. Can you please go find Kakashi, and fetch him for me?" Silently nodding, as he let go of Natsuki hand, and left the room, obeying Tsunade order.

Now it just left the Gods plus demigods, Natsuki, and the Hokage. The room became once more an uncomfortable silence, as Tsunade studied them once more. "Why don't we just get the report done while you're here?" Tsunade once again was to break the silence, eyes trained on Natsuki, waiting for her to speak, "Yes! The report about the mission!" Standing up, as she moved to another couch, which was in front of the desk the Hokage was sitting in.

Making herself comfy, as she crossed her legs, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Was the mission a success or a fail?" The once carefree eyes ot Natsuki, soon hardened, as she casted them down, not wanting to look to Tsunade, "In the council's term, it was a success. We got the scroll, and returned it safely here." Tsunade watched, as Natsuki clutched her hand tightly, nails digging into the flesh, drawing blood, as it dropped down on the couch, staining it. "What do you think. Was this mission a success or a fail."

Taking a deep breath, as Natsuki tried to control her breathing, "10 died, 15 in the ER. 3 MIA. Only three came out fine. Including me. All those penalty, just for a single scroll. A scroll which we don't know is even important. To much of a loss. A wife won't be able to meet her husband, a brother who will never meet her older sister again. Parents having to attend their own child's funeral. Was this mission a success or a fail? We may have completed the goal of the mission, but was the cost to much?"

SIlently chuckling, as Tsunade rested her chin on the palm of her hands, "Always speaking in riddles. You entertain me." Her emerald eyes held grief in them, as the Hokage let the words sink in, did the pros outway the cons? She is having the scroll examined, to see if it was the right one, to see if it isn't just a span of a scroll. She knew the consequences of this mission, but she needed that scroll, and she wasn't going to take chances. High level rogue ninjas garden that scroll, and probably learned its secrets.

Tsunade had asked Natsuki to go on this mission, knowing if she went along it would be a success. It was though. Right? They had achieved the scroll, completing the objective of the mission, but why did Natsuki make it sound like they have failed? The Hokage never knew Natsuki as well as she did with Naruto. Natsuki was preserved, she was always in the background, letting her brother get all the attention. She didn't open up to people, no. It was more like she didn't trust the village.

Natsuki showed up to the village at the age of eight, somebody, a woman named Hera proclaiming Natsuki was the twin of Naruto. The Third Hokage had no doubt that they were twins, the similarity was to much, and had instantly took the young girl from Hera. But when Natsuki had woken up, she had no memories of her life before, she did not even remember her own name.. Thanks to Hera, the Third Hokage was able to figure out her name.

Once Naruto found out he had a sister, he started to mature more, and became protective over his sister. Soon the little brat the village knew, grew up, and proved everyone he can actually become Hokage. Naruto and Natsuki alone were incredibly powerful, but together, they're invincible. Naruto's main element of air, while Natuki was fire, which were perfect combination, air making the fire grow more vicious and deadly.

"Can you show these people where they will be staying?" Tsunade asked, needing time alone to think about the situation. To see if the pros outway the cons.

A sigh escaped Natsuki's lips, before pushing herself up from the couch. Bowing mockingly at the Hokage, before walking out the door. Only stopping, and turning around the gesture the Gods to follow her.

To say the least, the Gods were surprised the their Princess attitude. Her usual polite, and shy attitude was completely replaced by a rude, and cocky attitude. Surprisingly some found that a turn on, as some found the change rather interesting. As the stepped out to the snowy outside, Natsuki pulled her trench coat tighter around her body, as her black hunting boots crunched loudly on the white snow. Her blond hair being slightly covered by the white snow, and if you look closely enough, and faint red, almost pink aura surrounded her.

The snow came down harder, as more people quickly rushed to their home, trying to seek warmth and comfort. Stands closing, the snow getting to much to stay open. Some of the more daring kids stayed outside, playing, and roughhousing. Passing by those people, as they entered a more quiet place. It almost seemed like this place was abandoned. "We just entered the Uzumaki compound. Currently no one occupied these houses, three, soon to be seventeen lives in the Uzumaki mansion." Natsuki explained, as they walked by the empty abandoned houses.

About twenty more minutes of walking, as they entered a luscious garden, still had fresh flowers on them, not a single one wilting. A faint cover of snow covered them, before a strange gust of wind past through them, removing the snow, and leaving a green, vibrant garden. Filled with flowers, and different types of plants. And before the beautiful garden, stood a grand mansion.

No, it was like a castle. A castle made out of crystal. It reflected a rainbow from the pure white snow, as there were four main towers, windows with vines elaborately curling around it, as a grand golden door lead to the entrance of the castle, "Welcome to my home."

Opening the golden door, as they entered the beautiful crystal castle.

 **(So yeah, I made it a crystal castle! If you read my other story, the mansion is extraordinarily different.)**

 _ **Zeus**_

 _ **Poseidon-1**_

 _ **Hades-12**_

 _ **Apollo-5**_

 _ **Hephaestus-3**_

 _ **Ares**_

 _ **Dionysus-11**_

 _ **Apollo-3**_

 _ **Triton-2**_

 _ **Thantos-6**_

 _ **Percy-5**_

 _ **Nico-1**_

 _ **Leo-1**_

 _ **Jason-3**_


	6. War collides with Peace

**_Hey! Its saturday! so heres a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

 **-When Natsuki was six-**

 **-Human World-**

 **-In a forest-**

 **-Normal POV-**

A little girl silently walked through the quiet forest, a small breeze swept across, blowing her vibrant blond hair, as it gently swayed in the wind. A picnic basket in her tiny arms, as blue eyes examined her surroundings. She stood in a clearing, the green grass was lush and slightly tall, a few flowers started to blossom. There was a little lake, by the clearing, as it was flowing calmly down stream. Birds perched onto the branches of surrounding trees, as it's black orbs watched the bird curiously, wondering what she was doing.

Behind her was a much larger man. His frame was wide, and he was muscled. Chiseled jawline, skin slightly pale. Black sunglasses covered his eyes, as his arms were crossed. He had an air of authority around him, as he looked at the girl, making sure she was alright. Ares. The God of War, was worried about a small frail child. No. She wasn't just a child. To Ares she was a gift given by the Fates.

Bringing his hands down, to gently place it on the little girl's shoulders, "Natsuki, let me hold the basket, it must be heavy." Shaking her head furiously, as her blond hair was messed, but the style looked good on her. Wild and free. "No. It's fine, we'll have our picnic here!" She quickly ran to the center of the clearing, as set the basket down, before opening it to examine its content.

Ares quickly followed, and when he stood by Natsuki, she was already pulling out a blue silk picnic blanket. Helping the small child lay it flat, before plopping himself down on it, and watched as his Princess started to set everything out.

Aphrodite, Demeter, and Persephone had prepared everything for them, when Natsuki has abruptly wanted to have a picnic with Ares. The three couldn't say no to the pouting girl, and quickly prepared the picnic the following day. Natsuki had explained she wanted to set everything up, so she helped make the food, and placed it all in the basket. When they were all done, Demeter dressed Natsuki up in a yellow sundress, with tradition greek sandals. She had curled her hair, which Natsuki had already ruined.

Ares was not informed about the picnic, and was surprised to have Natsuki dragging him out of Olympus to the mortal world. Aphrodite had explained to him that Natsuki wanted a picnic with him, before giving her boyfriend a kiss, and bidding the two goodbye. The God of War had teleported them to a quiet forest, were no human usually goes, so they won't be interrupted. Natsuki was absolutely happy to be in the mortal world, and a small smile was printed on her face.

Natsuki took out the two silver plate, and setting one in front of her, and in front of Ares, She grabbed several golden trays and started to lay out all the things they had prepared, sandwiches, cookies, mini cakes, pastries, and her favorite macarons Aphrodite had made. Ares decided to be nice, and complete the picnic, and summoned a tea set, with the teapot filled with Natsuki's favorite jasmine tea. Squealing in delight, as she examined her work.

"It all looks so good!" Ares took off his shades, revealing dark red eyes. Natsuki wasn't scared of it, infact she loved his eyes, saying it was unique. Soon the two of them started to eat the food, well Ares more like shoving it in his face.

* * *

 _ **A girl that will stop a war with a mere smile**_

* * *

"I'll be right back, just stay here," the big man grumbled, before picking himself up, and walking out of Natsu's line of view. Natsuki started to pack up, she put on the plates away, and carefully put the tea set in the picnic basket. She laid on the picnic blanket, waiting for Ares to return. The sun started to set, making Natsuki feel uneasy.

There was a rustling in the bushes, making Natsuki stand up, and turn to the direction of the sound. Her blue eyes shone with fear, as she stared into bloodshot red eyes. It wasn't like Ares, no this was an animal. Slowly the animal came out of the bushes, it's orange fur seem to shimmer in the lighting, as it was a slender animal. Whisker marks almost resembling Natsuki's own. Its fluffy tail swished, as it sniffed the air. A fox.

Natsuki slowly backed away, her little heart pounding in fear. Abandoning the comfort of the picnic blanket, as the fox started to walk towards her, its mouth stretched back, its sharp canine in full view. It was as if i was grinning at Natsuki. The little girl herself was to scared to do anything, and just stood there frozen fear. _Ares! Help!_

* * *

 _ **War is coming to save the Princess**_

* * *

Ares head snapped towards the direction he left Natsuki. He stopped what he was doing, and instantly stood up. Glancing down on the white pearls he had gathered, before shoving it in his pockets. _Ares! Help!_ Red eyes widening, as he quickly ran to where his Princess was, his whole body stiff. Forcing his limbs to go faster, as he desperately tried to get to his Princess, and save her.

* * *

 _ **He shall kill for love**_

* * *

When the fox had reached her, her blue eyes were rimmed with tears, and she desperately tried to stop the from falling. Instead of the fox attacking her, it started to rub against its leg, an almost purr like sound came from the animal, as it tried to get Natsuki's undivided attention. Wiping the tears away, as she stared at the fox in shock. Slowly crouching down, trying not to alarm the fox, as she started to rub its ears.

The fox licked her hands in affection, making the little Princess giggle, before rubbing its ears more confidently. "Your a cute fox. Are you a boy?" The animal seemed to nod, as it gave Natsuki's lick a chick, making the girl giggle and blush, "Your name shall be Kyu!" her voice seem to hold pride, making Kyu pressed harder against the young girl.

Ares came running into the clearing, stopping to see Kyu, and Natsuki playing. He let out a grunt in annoyance, as he stared at the two. Natsu turned, and faced Ares, a huge smile on her face. "Ares! Meet Kyu-chan!"

-Present time-

_Ares POV_

I brung a hand to my face, as I felt a warm liquid run down my cheek. My eyes widened as I realised I was crying. Why the fuck was I crying? Wiping the rest of the tears away, as I lifted my head, and met with pristine blue ones. My Princess.

Without thinking, I walked over to Natsuki, and engulfed her in a hug. I heard a gasp escape her lips, and heard the other Gods saying my name. It didn't matter, all wanted was my Princess in my arms. Ill kill a whole army just to be with her, ill kill everything and everyone so I can have her in my arms again. I never knew how much Natsuki meant to me. I took all our time together for granted, because I thought i'll have all eternity to spend with her.

When I realised the Natsuki was missing, its when it hit me. I should have cherished all the time I got with Natsuki, and never take her for granted. I'll fight a whole empire with my bare hands to get to Natsuki, because she's all I need.

Fuck Aphrodite, fuck all of them. I dont need any other women, all I need it Natsuki. "Ares," I heard Zeus speak in a warning tone, but I payed no time. I can feel Natsuki relax in my arms, but made no attempt to return the hug. I inwardly chuckled, ' _It can be just be me, Natsuki, and that damn fox she loves. Maybe her brother as well.'_

"You seem familiar. For some reason the name Kyu just entered my mind."

* * *

 _ **Her destiny was already decided**_

* * *

" _A consort of peace," a smooth voice spoke, as she intertwined a red thread, with a golden glowing thread. It started to float, before intertwining together into a pattern. Slowly dancing into one thread, as the golden thread glowed, lighting the room, revealing three beautiful women, all looking alike, only their eyes differed._

" _War, and Peace finally colliding," a much more younger, and sweeter voice echoed in the room, as she brung up a slender finger, to curl the intertwining thread around it. The first person then grabbed the two threads again, only to intertwine it with a deep rich purple thread, "A mortal that will bring Olympus back to its glory days."_

 _A quite figure stood away from the threads, slowly interfering with other ones, slicing it in half, and ending lives. A cruel sinister smile on her face, her deep blank red eyes stared at the three dancing threads, "A mortal who will destroy them," Grabbing a dark blue color, before knotting the thread, making the person suffer, "A mortal who will destroy us all."_

 ** _Did you guys enjoyed it?_**

 ** _Tell me your opinion!_**

 ** _Results for Natsukis three main lover_**

 _ **Zeus**_

 _ **Poseidon-1**_

 _ **Hades-13**_

 _ **Apollo-5**_

 _ **Hephaestus-3**_

 _ **Ares**_

 _ **Dionysus-13**_

 _ **Apollo-3**_

 _ **Triton-2**_

 _ **Thantos-8**_

 _ **Percy-9**_

 _ **Nico-1**_

 _ **Leo-1**_

 _ **Jason-3**_


	7. Sorry, Neh

**_This AN is really important to me. I love writing, and enjoy it a lot. It started when I was in fifth grade, that is when I fell in love with writing, and wanted to grow. One of my goals is to publish a story one day!_**

 ** _For now, I just have to deal with the internet. I enjoy writing for you guys, but I am afraid my stories are not working out so well, so I will be putting a pause to my story, until later notices._**

 ** _I really am sorry, but what I am planning for my future is big! I simply can not find the time to continue writing, and updating my stories. I also lost the motivation to do it._**

 ** _-Sorry, Neh_**


	8. Emotions

_**Hey guys! I'm back, and I would just like to say, this chapter is pretty long!**_

 _ **Ill be making an AN soon, but lets just get on to the chapter;**_

 **-Natsuki POV-**

When Ares finally pulled away, I felt empty. Confused at that thought, as I dismissed myself from the group, and walked towards my room. My heart was thumping, as a faint image appeared in my head. It was a pair of red eyes. It wasn't like it was evil or anything, no. The red eyes seemed comforting, and made me relax. Then the name Kyu popped in my head out of no nowhere, I wonder whose name it is.

I entered my room, and took of the damped trench coat off, before throwing it in the hamper. Walking in the bathroom, as I flipped on the light switch. My saw my own reflection in the gigantic mirror. My blond hair was messed up, as my white button up shirt was damp as well, revealing my orange bra. When I examined my face, as I was shocked to see tears rolling down. Quickly walking over to the crystal sink, and cleaning my face with warm water. Grabbing my face towel, as I patted my face dry. Why was I crying?

Was it for Ares? He was crying as well, and I didn't know why. Then he pulled me in a hug, which made me feel weird feelings. No. Everyone of them made me feel strange. Clenching my fist, as I tried to remember, remember who they were. My head ached as I tried to soothe it once again. Okay. So no remembering for me.

Shaking my head, as I felt hopeless. Tsunade said my memories should come back naturally. Of course i've been getting a few memories, but they were all so vague, and I couldn't remember if I was dreaming, or if it was real.

Deciding not to dwell on it longer, as I pulled my hair out of its ponytail, before brushing it. Once it was knots free, I let it be. Entering my bedroom, as I walked over to the oak dresser. I grabbed a pair of black sweats, and a gray sweater. Stripping down to my undergarment, as my body rippled in shivers. Man, it gets too cold in winter.

Putting on the comfy clothes, before tying my hair in a half knot. Slipping into my black hunting boots, I turned to face the full body mirror. My face was as still slightly red, but that can pass from the cold. My sword was placed onto my bed, resting. Glancing on my desk, as I saw my anbu mask. Grimacing slightly, as I thought about Danzo. I work for him, I serve him, he's my master.

Lately it seems like I have to remind myself of that. I should be use to it by know. I've been his personal ANBu for about a year, and been serving fim for three years. Sometimes I just don't know anymore. Why I work for him I mean. Tsunade suggested I could work for her, be an ANBU under her, but for some reason I declined the offer. I felt like my business with Danzo wasn't done yet, that I need to continue working for him, and i'll find something i've been looking for.

Shaking my head slightly, as I forced a smile on my lips, before walking down the dark oak wood stairs. On the outside the castle looks like it was made out of crystal, but in the inside I can change it however I wanted. After all, this castle had half my life force in it. I made the inside look more like a cabin, it's suits the winter a lot more. I explained it to everyone, when they asked why it looks so different from outside. Of course the original design of the castle matched the outside, but I got bored with the design, and started to change it every so often. Just to keep the castle interesting.

I found everyone gathered in the dining table, as Amanda was already serving up dinner. Naruto was seated at the end of the table, while everyone else occupied all the seat except two. For Amanda, and me. Amanda's seat was to my right, as I took the head of the table. I think I deserved it. After all I fused my life source with this house. Sitting down on my seat, as Zeus occupied the seat to my left. I wonder why no one took my seat. Maybe Naruto told them it was my spot.

Amanda was still setting down all the food, and I realised she had to work extra hard to make all these foor for us. Nodding at the thought, as I made a mental note to help her on breakfast. "Naruto. When did you get here?" I asked, as I took a sip of my hot chocolate, my favorite. My brother gave me a gentle smile, as he set the scroll he was reading down, "Just when Amanda called everyone to dinner. Kakashi was suppose to have dinner with us, but then realised he had plans with Amour." My grin widened, as I thought about the pair. It was obvious that they both liked one another. They were just to dense to realise it.

When Amanda was done serving all the food, she sat down as well, and we started to pile our plate with food. Amanda made my favorite white pasta sauce, with broccoli, and mushrooms. Looking around to see what everyone else was eating, as I started to judge them, because of all the meat they had on their plates, and lack to vegetable. Hey! It wasn't like I was a vegetarian, but at least have some veggies!

A small sigh escaped my lips, as I turned my attention to Zeus. He's really handsome. Like really handsome, but for some reason his face really annoys the crap out of me. Makes me want to punch it, but at the same time smother it in kisses. I felt a small blush creep onto my face, as I looked down to my food. O man. I'm going insane.

"Lady Natsuki, are you alright?" Glancing up, as I met Amanda's pale blue eyes, filled with worry. Nodding my head slightly, and giving her a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm afraid I don't have a big of an appetite," dismissing myself from the dinning table, before walking up the stairs again, into my study.

Plopping myself onto the comfy brown couch, propping my legs up onto the wooden coffe table. Letting my head dangle off the coach, as I stared at intertect pattern on the wooden ceiling. I imagined the wood to look like people, fourteen people to be exact. For some reason, those fourteen people I carved into the wall, they felt really important to me.

My head snapped to the door, as I felt it open. I saw Nico open it. His messy black hair hanged above his dark cold eyes. He was deathly pale, as he carried a black sword with him by his waist. In his hands, he was holding a tray of cookies and milk. Coughing slightly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Cute!

"Amanda asked me to bring these to you," gesturing for him to set it on the coffee table, as I set my feet down. "I'm lonely. Keep me company." I found it cute when his dark eyes widened, as he nearly spilt the glass of milk he was holding. Patting the empty spot next to me, wanting Nico to keep me company. Out of the whole entire group, Nico was the quietest one of them all, and he extremely sparked my interest.

Grabbing a warm freshly baked cookie, before dipping it in the milk, "Your name is Nico Di Angelo right?" I asked, as I bit into my favorite food in the entire world. Well second, macaron being number one. I watched as he stiffly nodded. Giggling slightly, at how adorable he was acting, as I grabbed a cookie from the platter, and handed it to him. I watched as he eyes it warily, before muttering a small thanks, and taking the cookie from me.

"You look alot like Hades," I bluntly stated, as I found the resemblance between the two. Both dark, and beautifully handsome. I watched amused, as he almost choked on his cookie, before coughing, trying to regain his breath. His face was flushed red, as I giggled how cute he was acting. "you're cute."

What surprised me next, that his once flustered face was gone, and replaced with an angry one. I felt slightly intimidated by him, but chose to tease him more, "You're funny when you're flustered."

-Normal POV-

Seeing that his glare didn't affect the girl, he let a sigh escape his lips. The glare on his face vanished, as he finally got a good look at the girl. She was around fifteen maybe sixteen. Her blond hair hand an odd pink tint on it, blue eyes deeper than the ocean itself. Her skin was smooth, and not a single imperfection on it. From what Nico had gathered, she had use to live with the Gods, meaning she probably got Aphrodite's blessing. There was no way a person can be this perfect. Impossible.

He was snapped out of his train of thought, as a hand waved at his face. Blinking a few times, as he finally remembered the girl was sitting next to him, "You okay Nico?" a trace of worry laced in her tone. Slowly nodding, as he got up carefully. "I'm going to go finish dinner. Make sure you eat the cookies before I eat them" with those final words he left the room. Leaving a smiling blond behind.

When Nico had gone back to the dining table, he suddenly felt several glared on him. Startled by all this, as he scanned the occupance of the room. Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Thanatos, and Dionysus was glaring at him, Confused by the sudden hate toward him, he slowly walked to his seat between Percy, and Leo.

The five Gods glaring at the young demigod felt jealous. He was gone for far too long, and that raised suspicion. Naruto noticed the glares a chuckled, "If you want to talk to her just do it. Well of course when i'm not around. Don't think I don't notice the way you look at her, you sick pervs." At this Hermes and Leo began to laugh, while Percy, and Jason tried their hardest to suppress their giggles. But Naruto isn't finished, "I don't know who you are, and what you are to Natsuki, but do anything to her ill kill you." There was no trace of sarcasm in his tone, there wasn't anything in his tone in fact. Naruto had meant what he said, and will stick to it.

Everyone silenced at his threat, suddenly they felt the temperature drop. The only who wasn't affected was Amanda, already used to Naruto's protectiveness over his sister. Throughout dinner no one spoke a word. The Gods were intimidated by their dear Foxy Princess's brother, after all they didn't want to upset their little Princess.

Amanda was the first to be done with her dinner, and started to clean up. Percy was the next to be done, and helped the purple haired girl. Once everyone was done with their meal, Percy and Amanda cleaned up the kitchen, and the dining table, while else everyone started to retire to their room.

Poseidon sighed, as he sat himself down on the comfy couch in his room, finding this day tiring enough. He was a God, but two mere people seemed to be a challenge to him. Well Natsuki was always a difficult person to understand, and same goes for her brother. The Sea God just sat there, staring off into Chaos's dimension, trying to process what had happened today.

His dear Natsuki was safe. Safe and sound, living in such wonderful conditions. That it all that mattered to him, the his Princess was alright, and happy to. Even though they barely exchanged words, he is wrapped around her fingers once more, willing to do anything for her. Natsuki. Somehow, in same way, she had managed to tame the sea with a single glance. He craved to touch her, to feel her soft skin against his, to feel her soft pressed on his own. Poseidon wants her attention to him, and only him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, as he prepared for bed. Clothes had been laid out for him on the king sized bed. Slipping out of my casual clothings, which Athena had suggested to wear, and slipped into comfy sleeping gowns. Getting under the covers of the soft, and warm welcoming bed, hoping to spend some time with his Princess tomorrow.

 **_Next Day_**

 **_6am in the morning_**

 **_Nomral POV_**

When the blond had woken up, the mansion was still dead, no one else awake at this time. Even though this was Natsuki's day off, she is used to waking up at an early time. Deciding to treat herself today, she started a warm bath in her bathroom, and placed clothes down onto the counter sink. Grabbing a new fresh of towels, and placing it by the bath tub. Stripping down from her night gown, as she checked the water temperature, making sure it was to her liking.

Slowly sinking into the warm bath, as she felt all tension in her body melt. Enjoying the quiet and peace she had. She let every thought vanish, as she enjoyed the bath, forgetting any problems she had, even for a little amount of time.

Yesterday had been a roller coaster of emotions. Especially with the memory she had managed to obtain, and the name Kyu had struck a nerve in her system. She had desperately tried to remember, to remember who those people are to her. She had contacted Sakura before she went to bed, inviting her over for today, needing some quality girl time with her, and Amanda.

She didn't know how long she had been in the tub, but the water had gotten cold, and her skin wrinkled. Glancing tiredly at the lock in the bathroom, as was surprised to know it was already 9am. Three hours had passed, she probably had fallen asleep.

Getting out of the tub, as a shiver rippled through her body. Quickly getting the warm comfy towel,and wrapping it around. She drained the water, as she made haste of drying herself up. She slipped onto her clothes, and tied her hair up in a simple ponytail. Grabbing her hitai-ate, and tied it around her forehead. She quickly made an examination of herself, before leaving the bathroom.

What she found there, confused her.

Hermes was sitting on the couch in her room, with a book in his hands. A small smile attached to his face. Silently walking closer to the man, and realised the book was one of the scrapbook she had made.

The Messenger God seemed to finally notice Natsuki's presence, and glanced up from the scrapbook, a bigger smile gracing his lips, "You've grown up the past 6 years. Pulled some pranks without me?"

' _That smile.'_

 ___ _ **10 years later_**_

 _ **_In the throne room_**_

 _ **_Normal POV_**_

" _Come on Hermes!" I giddy blond spoke, as she brung the said man with her. Hermes, with his dirty blond lock, and soft blue eyes, stared worriedly at the blond, "Are you sure you what to do this?" The Messenger God was lounging around with Natsuki in her room, before the Foxy Princess had suddenly shouted,_ " _ **Let's go decorate the Throne Room!"**_

 _That is what Hermes is so worried about, not knowing how the other Gods would react to their thrones being painted, and the actual Throne Room covered in sparkles and streamers. Currently Natsuki was holding some paint brushes, and streamers, while Hermes was carrying several buckets of paint. "I want Aunt Aphrodite's Throne to be pink, with hearts all over it! Aunt Artemis will be blue, and with a moon, and plenty of glitter all over it! Ow, and-" Natsuki continued to to tell Hermes what she wants each Throne to be like._

 _Watching the smiling face of Natsuki, as she ranted away, Hermes couldn't bring himself to say no, not daring to make the smiling face, turn to a crying one. Never would he dare. Zeus, and Hera would have his head if the happens. Plus a crying Natsuki, was never a good thing._

 _He remembered when none of the Olympians would play with her, because of an important meeting, she had started crying, and ran away from the 12 Olympians, right to Hades Palace. When Hera had went to fetch her, Natsuki had refused to come back to Olympus, stating, "_ _ **Uncle Hades, and Aunt Phone plays with me all the time, you guys don't!"**_ _Before running away back into Persephone's arms. Zeus had sent every Olympian to try to persuade Natsuki to come back, but the feisty little blond bluntly turned away, and starting crying to Hades. Once she did that Hades would send the Gods away with a glare._

 _She stayed there for two months, and those two months were miserable. Aphrodite had started to throw tantrums, saying her beloved baby wasn't with here. Athena and Artemis was always scary to be around at that time, because they always had a deadly aura around them. Hephaestus, and Ares fought a lot more, and bickered, which annoyed Hermes a lot. Apollo, and Dionysus kept on getting drunk, and loud. Zeus and Hera, well let's just say it was never nice to be around them when Natsuki is gone for a long period of time. Demeter was perfectly fine, considering she could visit the Underworld when ever she pleases, and Natsuki happily welcomed Demeter, saying,_ " _ **She's Aunt Phones mom, so she can come, to make Aunt Phone happy!"**_

 _Hermes. Well Hermes to could visit Natsuki, but the blond would always tell Hades to send him away._

 _Those days were Hell, or should he say Hades._

 _So being a reasonable man he was, he was going to let Natsuki do what she pleases. "For Uncle Hermes, i'm going to put wings all over it! It also will be blue and orange! Yours is going to be the best of them all!" proclaimed the excited blond, as she made Hermes open all the paints, and started to paint the thrones, with the help of the Messenger God._

 _Looking at how much fun Natsuki was having, he didn't really care about his punishment in the end, as along as he gets to see Natsuki's smiling face all day. His little wingless angel. Maybe he should go ahead and get a pair of wings for her, to just see what she would look like._

 _When they were all done, the pair were tired, instead to going to their own room, they settled on resting on Hermes throne, which was finally dried. It was a mix of a light blue color, with an obnoxious color, but the two colors matched well with each other. Several sets of wings were sprinkled across the throne, with Hermes famous Caduceus, which Natsuki spent quite the while drawing._

 _Hermes was sitting on his throne, combing through Natsuki's soft locks, as the said blond was resting on his laps, head resting on his chest, as she admired her work. "Do you think they would like it?" She asked, wanting to surprise the rest of her large family._

" _They would love it." He wasn't lying. Anything from Natsuki, the Olympians would love, and cherish it. After all Natsuki was their little angel. The Gods won't be mad, in fact they would be happy to know that Natsuki spent a lot of effort to make a present for them_

 _They just sat there for a moment, silence overcoming them, as the two enjoyed the peaceful times, "I want to be with you guys forever," Natsuki spoke, breaking the silence, "I love you guys so much, you're my family, and I will do whatever it take to protect you guys!"_

 _Hermes felt happiness well up in his heart, as he heard Natsuki's words. His little Natsuki. The past years they had spent with each other had been a blessing from the Fates. Never finding the right women to marry, he finally found the one he would stay loyal to. Well try. But she was still young, and does not know the concept of marriage, and only thinks of Hermes as her Uncles, but he still held hope. Gently giving Natsuki a kiss on the cheek, before whispering, "I love you Natsuki."_

 **_End of Flashback_**

 **_Normal POV_**

Stumbling back a little, as Natsuki tried to make sense of what she saw. Another image from the pass. Staring at Hermes wide eyes, as she felt a wave of nausea come. She stumbled to her bed, gasping for air, feeling as if the air had suddenly vanished. Hermes had silently watched, wanting to reach out and help his Princess, but something, someone was stopping him from doing so. Maybe it was the Fates themselves.

Wave of emotions consumed Natsuki, happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, hatred, and most of love. Love for the person in front of her. Love for the 4 strangers that had entered her life yesterday. No. Somehow they were part of her life in one way or another, before yesterday. This was no coincidence.

Up until yesterday, she only had gotten wisps of her past., which can hardly form a picture, and would forget the next day. These memories were sold ones, she knew she was going to remember. First it was place called Atlantis, then a picnic with Ares, and a fox, the this one.

Tears threatened to come back, which again confused her greatly, whi was she crying? She tried to form words, trying to voice her thoughts, but she couldn't. Only starring the the soft brown eyes of Hermes. Silently getting up from her spot from the bed, her head protesting, as the world before it became dizzy. But that didn't stop her. She continued to walk towards the Hermes, as he silently watched Natsuki.

Was she did next surprised him. She stumbled right into her arms, wrapping her own slender arms around his neck, and burying her face into the crook of her neck. In instincts, Hermes wrapped his own arms around her waist, "Lets paint your room blue, and orange with Wings all over it, neh? You guys are my family right? Make me remember please."

It was worth it. Not having Natsuki by his side for years was all worth it. Because now that she was back in his arms, he knew that he was going to finally have Natsuki back. Warmth spread across his body at the thought. The only words he couldn't muster was, "I love you Natsuki."

* * *

 _ **Restore her lost memory**_

* * *

" _The first phase had begun," whispered Lachesis, as she stared at the golden brown string in front of her, watching as her sister Clotho intertwined the brown string, along side with the already intertwined golden thread, red thread, and the deep rich purple thread. Her golden eyes flickering from color to color, before settling down to the pale golden color. "Restore her memories. But to be able to do that, they will have to face many trials ahead._

 _ **Did you guys enjoyed?**_

 _ **Vote for Natsuki's three main lover!**_


End file.
